Mi Vida Sin Ti
by Panquem
Summary: fic de mi pareja favorita de SM, la cancion es de la oreja de van gogh, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE! one-shot, yuri, con un poco de lemmon


_Un dia más vuelve a empezar  
duerme la luna San Sebastián   
busco café, oigo llover y pienso en ti  
que guapo estás al despertar  
tan despeinado y sin arreglar  
me hace feliz verte a mi lado y pienso en ti  
_

_**Después de tanto tiempo….y ya estoy de regreso, no nos hemos visto desde hace 2 años, ¿Cómo habrás cambiado, mi dueña del viento?-**_**una bella joven de cabello aguamarina se encontraba en uno de los aviones mas lujosos de Inglaterra, con dirección a su tierra natal, pero obviamente, no estaba pensado exactamente en eso.**_  
Vamos a querernos toda la vida  
como se quieren la noche y el día   
cuando hablan de ti  
vamos a querernos en cualquier vida   
porque prefiero dejarme morir  
que estar sin ti _

_**Haruka, se todo esto fue idea mía, nunca pensé que te extrañaría tanto, mi carrera de violinista me exige viajar, y tu carrera de corredora de autos también, bien, eso no importa ahora, porque estoy d regreso amor, y nos volveremos a ver y todo estará como antes, lo prometo, no me volveré a ir sin ti**__  
__  
Nada es igual cuando no estás  
cuando no vuelves de pasear  
oigo reir al equilibrio y pienso en ti  
pienso en ti, vuelves a mi   
vuelve la paz que un día perdí  
choque frontal, nadie con vida y yo sin ti  
_

_**Bien, he llegado, me pregunto si Setsuna estará en casa, al parecer no hay nadie..**__-_**Decidió al fin no seguir viendo la gran casa desde afuera y lentamente decidió entrar, llevándose una pequeña decepción-**_**Rayos! Como puede ser que no haya nadie en casa, estoy casi segura de que les hable antes de salir…será mejor que me ponga cómoda antes de que lleguen-**_**Decidida, subió directamente ala habitación que compartía con su dueña del viento..**

_  
Vamos a querernos toda la vida  
como se quieren la noche y el día   
cuando hablan de ti  
vamos a querernos en cualquier vida   
porque prefiero dejarme morir  
que estar sin ti _

_**No puede ser!!-**_**Toda la recamara estaba llena de pétalos de rosa y habia velas por cada esquina de esta, una botella de vino y dos copas en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama y todo olía a una exquisita fragancia, pero la mejor de todas las sorpresas era ver a su hermosa novia acostada en la cama durmiendo placidamente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-**_**solo dios sabe que es lo que estará soñando ¬¬U…**_**-tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se acerco de puntitas ala cama, chocando sin querer con un pequeño sobre al lado de esta.**

_**  
**__  
Te necesito aquí  
cerca de mi  
muy cerca de mí  
muy cerca  
te necesito aquí  
verte feliz  
que vuelvas por mí  
que vuelvas_

para quererme, cuidarme,   
acostarme, hablarme  
y darme la mano,  
un beso, un regalo 

_**Mi amada Michiru:**_

_**Espero con todo el corazón que hayas llegado con bien, mande a Setsuna y a Hotaru al cine, la verdad es que dos años sin estar cerca de ti me tenian loca, asi que quise darte una sorpresa, si estas leyendo esta carta, es porque me quede dormida , pero con muchas ansias de tenerte a mi lado, desde que acepte que lleváramos un tiempo completamente a nuestras carreras llevo arrepintiéndome todos los días, no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo, he descubierto que te necesito, te necesito para vivir, te necesito para respirar, eres mi razón de existir y mi destino, en las noches dormía pensando en ti y tu rostro era lo primero que veía al despertar, te adoro, te necesito a mi lado para siempre, no lo olvides nunca, TE AMO MICHIRU KAIOH, TE AMO.**_

_**ATTE: Haruka Tenoh.**___

verte dormido, sonriente, conmigo  
y decir que te espero  
que te echo de menos  
quiero entender mi vida sin ti  
no quiero escuchar consuelos de nadie  
quiero gritar, correr hacia ti  
no quiero entender que al morir me mataste  
quiero vivir pensando en ti

"**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARUKA!!!!!!!!!"-****llorando a moco tendido, Michiru se abalanzó completamente hacia haruka, abrazándola y repitiendo mil veces que también la amaba, aún con el susto de por medio gracias al grito de su amada, haruka se abrazo a ella tratando de reconfortarla**

"**HARUKA NO SABES CUANTO TE HE EXTRAÑADO!!"**

"**AMOR YO TEMBIEN TE HE EXTRAÑADO, todos los dias pensaba en ti, te amo"-le decía cariñosamente mientras la tomaba de la barbilla obligándola a verla aun con esos ojos llorosos**

"**haruka bésame"-sin pensarlo dos veces se besaron en un intento de expresarse cuanto es que se extrañaban, pero no solo los besos son la única forma de demostrarlo…verdad??**

"**haruka…"-fue lo único que pudo decir Michiru antes de que todo el mundo desapareciera completamente y solo quedaran la rubia y ella.**

**Ambas se recostaron completamente en la cama, hasta dejar a Michiru arriba de Haruka, esta no perdía el tiempo y besaba y lamía todo el cuello de la rubia hasta dejarlo levemente rojo.**

"**mi-michiru con calma, tenemos toda la noche"**

"**lo siento, pero después de estar 2 años lejos de ti, no sabes como he extrañado tu cuerpo.."-dicho esto se sentó en el vientre de la rubia y se quito lentamente la playera que traía, dándole una excelente vista ala persona que se encontraba debajo de ella-"estas…segura que quieres ir lento??"-decía Michiru mientras se desabotonaba lentamente el sostén y con una mirada y sonrisa tan sexy que derretirían a cualquiera**

"**yo…yo..yo.."**

"**mmm…si yo tambien "-**_**me encanta cuando se queda sin habla-s**_**e acerca de nuevo a los labios de la rubia y dejaron que sus lenguas hablaran por ellas, ambas se quitaban la ropa con fuerza pero sin lastimarse hasta quedar completamente desnudas la una frente ala otra.**

_**POV HARUKA**_

"**Haruka, quiero sentirte…"-****Ascendí por su cuerpo hasta besarnos, ya que me encontraba realmente entretenida en su hermoso torso, cumplí su petición y junté nuestros puntos de placer, sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura mientras mi espalda se arqueaba por las sensaciones. **

**Comencé a mecerme lentamente sobre ella, encajábamos a la perfección. "No puedo mas…" gemía una y otra vez, sus dedos estaban clavados en mi espalda, aferrándose. A pesar de no entrar dentro de ella, podía sentir su calidez, su alma pura. Sus ojos irradiaban felicidad, leves lágrimas se agolpaban en ellos, los labios fuertemente apretados. **

**El sudor nos empapaba a ambas, sus gemidos hacían eco con los míos. Sentía que todo mi ser explotaba.**

**Una sensación que comenzaba desde el corazón y se extendía hasta la punta de los dedos, como un nudo que luchara por desatarse, llevando consigo miles de sensaciones, a cada cuál más fuerte.**

"**haaaaaaa haruka!!!"-sentí todo su cuerpo tensarse y sus piernas aprisionaron mi cintura**

"**¡¡¡¡michiru!!!"-termine después de ella y caí rendida a un lado, la abrase y la mire lo tierna y excitante que se veía –"michiru, descansa un poco"-le decía mientras la abrazaba, después de todo acababa de llegar de un largo viaje…..que espero nunca vuelva a tomar sin mi.**


End file.
